Some what of Grimms Fairy Tales
by Mother Grimm
Summary: Inspired by the complete Grimm Fairy tales not the movie and modern Stories full of love, lust, gore. This is my first story! Please check it out! AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Golden Feet

Shining feet

There was once a king and a queen, who had brought a child into the world. But when the queen looked upon her child and saw that she was not normal, for she was born with golden feet. They feared for her safety. So they but there slaves to work. They ordered them to build a tower in the woods with only one window and a ladder on the side so you can get in and out. But they never heard of the witch that lived there.

Many years went by and the princess was 7 years of age. And the tower was complete. The king and queen told their daughter that they were going to put her in a tower. For they are tired of having her locked up I the castle and being hid from the world. For when the princess was born the king told the people that it was a still born. Before the princess went into the tower she vowed that she would not marry a man who only loves her for her golden feet, but for her heart. And with that she went into the tower and waited for someone to Wisk her away.

Many years past, and so have the princes from around the world and the simpleton in the region. For they are trying to prove that they love her for _her_ and not her feet. But they all tried to cut off her feet and run away. The witch finally made up the perfect plan. She called her handsome son forth.

"My son" she crackled "you should go see the princess, and you will feed her an apple from the tree in the backyard. Once she has taken a bite she instantly falls asleep. And when that happens you will take this knife and cut off her feet! And bring them to me!"

"But mother, I might fall in love, for I have never seen her before"

"No my son, don't fall in love. Do not look upon her face"

"Then I will go mother".

The next day the son went to the backyard and cut an apple off the tree and headed for the tower. Once he reached the tower, he climbed up the ladder and went through the window. The princess saw him, but he had to keep his eyes shut, with that he tripped and his eyes were forced open. He laid his eyes on the princess and went into a deep swoon.

"You there" she said 'have you come to win my heart? Or my golden feet?"

"I have come to win your heart. Here! I have brought an apple for you eat"

He handed her the apple and soon she fell to the ground asleep. He brought the knife that the witch had given him and held it high over her feet. But then he looked upon her sleeping face. Right then he knew that he could not do it. So he sat and waited for her to wake up again.

Many hours later she awoke with a dizzy head. She saw that the man was asleep on the stool, waiting for her to wake…only he fell asleep. Her heart overwhelmed with love, for she thought that he would cut off her feet. Soon enough he awoke and saw her "I have agreed to marry you" he smiled and hugged and kissed her. Dark and thunder started to swarm around the tower. Following that was the cry of the witch.

"You betrayed me! I gave you a home, food, clothes and all I ask you to do is one simple thing. But no, you had to fall in love"

\thunder came upon the tower and started to crack and crumble. The couple held onto each other awaiting their fate and then the tower fell. When the dust and debris cleared up the only thing standing was the couple and the window pane. When the witch saw this she screamed. In fact she screamed so much her tongue well out, and ran away with a trial of blood. The princess and the man rejoiced in their luck and lived happily ever after.

**OMG that was my first story! Thank you to all that have read this. please review! Please Please please REVIEW!  
**


	2. The Door 1

**Ok. this one is going to be more modern than the first one. but I hope you enjoy!**

A door. That is how I lived for the rest of my life. Not only was it a nice classy wooden door, it was a magic door. Think of a room in a house open the door and wala! There it is. Like, if you think of a kitchen, it will have food in all the cabinets. This is how it has come into my hands and how it ruined my life.

I was on the brink of starvation. Who knows how long this road goes. But I will have to keep walking to stay alive.

I don't know if I'm starting to go crazy in this heat or I'm actually seeing this. There is a door....and a boy. I walked quickly towards them. And wow that door was so pretty and classy. Like something that you would see in Lord of The Rings. It looked like oak wood that has been sand and furnished, and a small glass window.

"Hello" said the boy "I' am Kresel. You have found the door, Congratulations"

"Um thanks" why is he talking all British?

"You see. I have traveled a long way to try and find somebody that is worthy of the door. And at last I have. The manual is right on the ground" he pointed his finger at the book that read "MANUAL". Then the strangest thing happened. He disappeared. I looked around, and he was nowhere in sight… So here I was in the-middle-of-no-where-that-is-really-hot and all I have is a door, and a manual. How could this get any worse?

I was forced with only two choices. 1. Just keep walking and wait for a car. 2. Read the manual and use the door. I am to last to walk so I went with 2. I cracked open the book and started to read. The first page was the table of contents.

**Table of Contents**

1. Rules

And that was it. Only one chapter. So why is there so many pages? I kept reading.

**Rules**

1. Never use the Door to travel

2. Read the Instructions

3. Don't tell a soul (animals count)

4. You can't not bring people with you or think of them

When I saw the second rule I realized, that Instructions was not on the table of contents. So I turned back to the page.

**Table of Contents**

Rules

Instructions

I was flabbergasted. I know that it was not there before. So I turned to the Instruction page.

**Instructions**

Congratulations! You have been given the Door. To use it, is simple. Think of a room, any room. Ex: bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, etc… as long as it is a room in a normal house. When you reach for the door knob, keep that image of your room in your mind and as soon as the door opens the room that you thought of will appear. Only you can use it. But there are things that you must never do. NEVER use it to travel from place to place, and do not tell anybody or anything. Not even paper. You can also never think of a person in that room. If so used great misfortune will fall upon you.

After that I closed the book and put it under my arm. I looked at the door in disbelief. Magic…heh. But, I had to try. So in my mind I pictured…a bedroom. I reached for the door and swung it open.

**This story is going to be a continuation. I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
